The place we all want to be
by xxrogueninjavampxx
Summary: The leaf village, a quiet place. But not for long... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters
1. Naruto's first class

The day was warm and sunny, the leaves rustling in the trees, in the hidden leaf village (Konoho). Class was about to start at the ninja academy. Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, he rolled over lazily to shut it off. He looked at the time noticing he only had 5 minutes to get ready and get to class, this was normal for the number one knuckle head ninja though, he was always late for class. He quickly got up and put on his orange jump suit. He grabbed his sandals and headband on the way out of the apartment door putting them on as he was running down the hall. He was trying to put on his second sandal when he ended up tripping and falling down the stairs. He thought to himself, "why does this have to happen to me today of all days."

See today was an important day for him, he was supposed to be doing a demonstration for the young shinobi that were ninja in training, and Iruka wanted Naruto to show the children how to focus chakra at different points of their bodies. He bumped his head on the wall at the bottom of the stair well. He rubbed his forehead and looked up to see Sakura standing there. She did not look pleased at all, "come on Naruto hurry up, you're going to be late, AGAIN! You can't keep doing this if you want to become Hokage!," She was angry. She grabbed Naruto buy his arm lifted him to his feet, and dragged him all the way to the Academy.

At the academy Iruka was sitting at his desk watching the clock, "where in the hell is Naruto?" he thought to himself. The students were being loud and obnoxious; Iruka just wanted them all to shut up. The clock struck 9am and the door slammed open.

Iruka looked over and saw Sakura pushing Naruto into the class room. "I found him lazing around so I thought I'd kick his ass in gear,"Sakura explained to Iruka.

Iruka laughed, "It is Naruto I should expect much from him now should I. He was always late for school before he graduated." They all laughed about this little jab to Naruto's ego. Then the laughter stopped when Iruka's face became more serious. "Alright class, this is Naruto Uzumaki he will be teaching you guys how to use chakra control today, so everyone be good and listen to him." In a stern voice Iruka said.

Naruto laughed, "aww come on, don't be such a hard ass." All the students laughed with him in joyous laughter. Naruto looked around the class and saw all their smiling faces which made him smile. Today was going to be a day Naruto would never forget, the first time he was going to teach a class.


	2. Training day!

This was Naruto's first time teaching a class, he was nervous, so nervous that a student, Konohamaru, noticed the sweat

trickle down Naruto's face. Naruto cleared his throat, "Alright guys, so today we are going to be learning about chakra

control. It's a bit complicated at first, but once you get the hang of it, it will be like second nature."

Clearly this was Naruto's first time teaching a class, he was stumbling over his words and chuckling every time he said

something. Konohamaru spoke up, "Hey mister, are you even qualified to teach us? You seem like you don't know what you're

doing."

Naruto's face lit up red with anger, he clenched his fists in rage, "Listen here you little brat, I am more than qualified

to teach you! I was able to pass Kakashi sensei's bell test! And that's saying something! I was also taught by the great

pervy sage Jiraiya!"

Konohamaru laughed, "I was just messing around big buddy!" he patted Naruto on the shoulder, "there is nothing to get upset

over. Learn to lighten up a bit!"

Naruto giggled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "oh yeah, I guess you were just joking around weren't you!"

After Naruto calmed himself down he started the class, teaching the students first how to concentrate their chakra to the

bottom of their feet, "Alright class, the trick to concentrating chakra is to concentrate on a certain point on the part of

the body you want the chakra to go to."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto and then glared at his feet, "What do you mean a certain part?"

Naruto walked over to Konohamaru and took out a pen and paper, just like Jiraiya did for him. He showed Konohamaru the

blank piece of paper and then Naruto drew a dot on the center of the paper and showed it back to Konohamaru, "Did you

notice the difference? Your eyes were wandering all over the paper, until I drew the dot on the center. Then your eyes

focused on that specific spot. Do you get it now?"

Konohamaru focused on the center most point of the bottom of his feet and tried to flow his chakra there. He started to

walk towards the wall and climbed up the side. Standing sideways on the wall he looked down at Naruto, "I get it now! It

wasn't so hard!" he started to laugh, which made him lose his concentration; he lost his grip on the wall.

Naruto noticed Konohamaru slipping, falling. Naruto rushed over to catch him. Konohamaru fell into Naruto's arms.

Konohamaru's eyes were filled with tears, looking at Naruto, "Thanks for catching me that could have been bad!"

Naruto looked down and smiled at the little boy, "I will do my best to protect you until you become a full fledge Shinobi.

Just next time don't lose concentration." They both giggled at that as Naruto put Konohamaru down on the ground.

Iruka came out to see how the class was going, he appreciated Naruto teaching the class today, it gave him a well deserved

break from all the students. Even though they weren't really a mission, Iruka felt like they were. The students were

always a handful, and to leave them with Naruto for the day probably wasn't the best idea but oh well. Iruka went to the

court yard where the class was learning. "Hey guys, how's the class going? Did you learn anything today?" he said with his

cheerful voice.

Konohamaru spoke up, "Sensei! Naruto is the best teacher! Can he teach all our classes from here on out?"

Iruka laughed, "I'm sure Naruto would love to teach you guys just as much as I love teaching you, but the Hokage needs him

for important missions so that we can have our peaceful village, and if he took my job, what would I be doing? Paperwork?"

Naruto looked over at Iruka, "Is it that time already? Home time?"

Iruka gigged, "You're always wanting to leave school Naruto, what are we going to do with you?" full of laugher, "Yes

Naruto, it's home time now. You are free to leave as you wish; your mission today has been accomplished"

Naruto laughed and noticed that off in the distance Sakura was sitting on the bench that Sauske left her on when he decided

to leave the leaf village to go after the power Orochimaru promised him. Naruto's smile slowly turned into a frown. He

couldn't help but to think that he let everyone down on that mission to get Sauske back, especially Sakura. He turned to

Iruka, bowed his head, "thank you Iruka, I'll see you soon for some ramen sometime right?" And with that Naruto walked

towards where Sakura was.


	3. Naruto and Sakura's moment

Sakura was sitting on the bench where Sasuke had left her that dreadful night not so long ago. All she could think was, why did he leave me here, why didn't he take me with him. She felt betrayed by who she considered to be the love of her life. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Naruto had come over and was standing beside her until he said, "Hey... Sakura... Is everything okay?"

She just looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, not saying anything. She stared at him for a breif moment, then her gaze went back to the bench. Naruto reached down and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura, you know we tried everything we could to get Sasuke back. We almost died doing so. What do you want us to do?"

She could feel herself becoming enraged, she grabbed Naruto's hand and threw it off of her shoulder, "What do you mean what do I want you to do about it? I want you to bring him back to me. I don't care if everyone dies trying to bring him back. You failed the mission. You let me down, I don't want to see you until you bring Sasuke back to me!"

She shot up of the bench, Naruto grabbed her arm tightly, she tried to wiggle out of his grip, but she couldn't. He was alot stronger then she remembered. Naruto pulled Sakura into his chest, "I don't ever want to hear you say that you would sacrifice all your comrades for Sasuke. He is like a brother to me, and even I wouldn't wish that. Stop being so selfish Sakura, you need to be careful what you wish for. What if I didn't come back? What if Choji never came back? What if Neji died out there? Would that make you happy if it was to bring Sasuke back?"

Sakura just stood there, eyes opened wide, like deer in the head lights look. She started to shake, "what am I doing? being crazy? I can't believe I just said I would let all my comerades die for Sasuke. Naruto is right," she thought to herself. Naruto felt Sakura shaking and held her tightly against his chest, "It's okay Sakura, you're just being emotional. It's understandable that you're upset but you need to get your head together and help us out!" he said sensierly.

Sakura fianlly let out a smile, she felt so much better now. She was surprised that Naruto was able to make her feel like this. Safe, happy, and hopeful. "Thanks Naruto," she said softly, her hands clenched his jacket tightly as she pulled him into her.

Naruto started to blush, he had always wanted Sakura to hug him and find comfort with him, but this didn't really feel right to him. He knew she was doing this because she missed Sasuke, not because she wanted him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Sakura smiled at the offer and nodded her head. Naruto squeezed Sakura tightly kissed her gently on her forehead, whether he should or not, he didn't know if he should but he did anyway. He let go of her after a minute, "Let's get going," he said softly.

Sakura smiled and followed him over to Ichiraku Ramen.

They sat down and ordered their food, silence filled the place. Sakura didn't know what to say, and Naruto was to busy shoveling his face with Ramen. Sakura just sat and thought to herself, "why is Naruto so nice, I said all these hurtful things, and he acts like I said nothing. What's going on in his mind." She looked over at him while thinking this, and noticed that he was staring at her with a serious look on his face. She felt her face going red with embarrassment, so she turned and looked down at her half eaten ramen.

Naruto looked at her, "Sakura, I honestly don't know what to do or say to make you feel better, but you can't keep beating yourself up about this. He left on his own free will, and none of us could stop him. I'm not just your friend, I'm your team mate, and if we are to continue to do missions I need to be able to trust you to back me up if we get in trouble. I can't have you in this state of mind. I told Lady Tsunade that we are not going on any missions outside of the village until you are back to your old self. If that takes weeks, months or years I don't care."

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock, she had never seen him this serious before, he was mad, she could tell. She knew that she was being a cry baby and a drag to the team, but she knew he was right, "You're right, I'm not good enough to be on team 7, if there even still is a team 7 without Sasuke. I don't need you to be down my throat about this all the time," She spoke angrily. She stood up and walked out of the Ramen shop, "supper is on you tonight NARUTO," she said as she stormed off.

Naruto sighed and took out his wallet and looked in it. There wasn't enough to cover supper for both of them. He yelled, "Hey Ichi, could you put the rest on my tab? I promise to pay you back tomorrow when I get paid."

The owner Ichiraku laughed, "This again Naruto? Sure why not! You're here almost every day."

Naruto chuckled with him, he waved goodbye, and left for home. He didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring, but he sure wanted out of the village and to go on a real A rank mission, since he hasn't been on one since Sasuke left. He walked down the alley way to his apartment and noticed that the lights were on in the apartment. He started thinking, "why are my lights on? Who's in there?" With that he started to panic and started to run towards his apartment.


End file.
